


Is it hot in here or is it just me?

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Consent, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Something Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Beckett has been exposed to an experimental substance, and Castle is tasked with keeping her safe. Only problem is...the substance is an aphrodisiac.]</p><p>"What if she - tries something?" Rick asked anxiously.</p><p>"I expect you to behave like a gentleman, Castle."</p><p>"That covers a multitude of sins," he retorted.</p><p>"Let me spell this out for you," Lanie hissed. "If she makes a pass at you, fend her off. If she gets pushy, get out of the room and lock the door."</p><p>"She has a gun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it hot in here or is it just me?

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on LJ's kinkofhtecastle: "Sex pollen! Maybe transferred off a victim in a leser non-fatal dose? Insatiable out of the blue, others can be afflicted, up to interpretation."
> 
> Set some time before our dynamic duo actually become "involved". They're attracted to each other (though in denial), but there are consent issues involving an unknown substance, so heads up if that affects you.

Beckett and Castle were just getting started on the files in the cabinet when Beckett's phone went off. Without taking her eyes off the folder tabs, she answered it.

"Beckett."

"Kate, where are you? You're not driving the car, are you?"

"I'm still at the scene. What is it?" And why would Lanie be the one calling? "Is there a trap?"

"I don't know, but whatever you and Ryan found in the suspect's desk drawer? I don't think it's lethal, but it's bad news."

Beckett put the phone on speaker and Castle wandered over to listen.

"Is Ryan okay?" Kate demanded.

"So far. He's not...injured or sick, or anything. Just acting...out of character."

"Out of character, how?" asked Castle.

"Oh my God, is that Castle? Girl, you take me off speakerphone this second or I'm not telling you anything more."

Kate and Rick exchanged puzzled looks, then she switched off speaker. Castle leaned in to listen anyway.

"As far as we can tell, the guy you just arrested was about to release this drug into the environment," Lanie was saying quickly. "The vial you two found - Ryan brought it in, sealed, thank God - it was only a fraction of the amount needed to incite mayhem in the masses."

"For crying out loud, what is it, Lanie?" 

"Don't laugh," said her friend. "It's an aphrodisiac."

"A WHAT?!" said Castle and Kate together.

"Get off the damn phone, Castle!" Lanie yelled. "You weren't exposed to it. Only Ryan and Beckett."

Kate moved away from Rick, who sat on the edge of the desk, gaping.

"Uh huh...no, he's not. Okay. Okay, so what did Ryan - ? Thank God. You have what?! Is that really - no, no, I get it. Probably not. So what do you want me to do?"

She spent some time listening, then heaved a sigh and handed the phone to Castle. "She needs to talk to you now."

"Castle," he said cautiously into the phone.

"Listen carefully, Richard Castle," said Lanie's best bad-cop voice. "Beckett has given me permission to share this information with you. Don't abuse her confidence."

"Would I ever?"

"Kate has been exposed to a powerful airborne aphrodisiac," Lanie went on, ignoring his remark. "It didn't affect Ryan until he got back to the precinct - it might work differently on her."

"How so?" he asked, watching Kate as she went back to the filing cabinet.

"Well, to put it bluntly, Ryan started getting hot under the collar about an hour ago...made a pass at Velasquez..."

"Ouch."

"I know, right? Javi managed to wrestle him into a holding cell when he started to take his pants off. I called Jenny to come get him and, well, we've had to switch off the cameras in the cell because it sounds like they're still in there, going at it."

"Going at it...in a holding cell...?"

"Yep. Brain bleach, here I come. One of the unis threw in some blankets. Thank God Jenny got here so fast. Anyway, if Beckett starts exhibiting the same symptoms, she's gonna lose control pretty quickly."

"Wait, shouldn't we be taking her to the hospital or - or something? How long does this stuff last? Is it - harmful in other ways?"

"Javi got some info from the suspect - the guy says a couple of hours, and heightened arousal is the only result. There's no antidote - she just has to ride it out. I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, the chief doesn't want to have to send out a quarantine unit to bring Kate in, too many explanations all around, and if she tries to drive herself, well - "

"No kidding," agreed Rick, having known his share of bad press. "And if I try to bring her back it might take effect on the way. What if she - tries something?"

"I expect you to behave like a gentleman, Castle."

"That covers a multitude of sins," he retorted. 

"Let me spell this out for you," Lanie hissed. "If she makes a pass at you, fend her off. If she gets pushy, get out of the room and lock the door."

"She has a gun."

"She's not going to rape you, Castle! This stuff doesn't change someone's personality. It just makes 'em really horny. Still - you might want to get her to disarm now, just in case."

"Oh, that's reassuring."

"I'm only putting up with this conversation because Kate Beckett trusts you with her life, for some reason," Lanie hissed. "Keep me posted. And take good care of my friend. I have my own set of scalpels for people who don't."

Lanie ended the call and Castle looked over at Kate, who had gone back to perusing files.

"Seriously?" he said. "An aphrodisiac? A - love potion?"

"I feel fine," Kate told him without looking up. "Let's keep looking. Might as well get some work done."

"Well - how long do you think we should wait? Before deciding that the stuff doesn't work on you?"

======

_30 minutes later..._

Kate had her coat off and her sleeves rolled up and was sitting on the floor, surrounded by folders she had laid out in some order known only to herself. She looked up when Castle shut the last drawer with a bang.

"That's it," he announced. "No sign of any more vials, sealed packets, or other containers of potentially harmful substances."

"Didn't think there would be," Kate remarked. "But thanks for checking."

"How are you feeling?" asked Castle, for the seventh (or seventeenth) time. He came over and knelt across the ring of folders from her, just in time to catch her seventh (or seventeenth, she'd lost count) eye roll.

"Castle, if you're not going to help with the files, then find a corner to curl up in." She looked more closely at him and frowned. "Are you sweating? Take your coat off."

He pressed his lips together tightly, as if to stop himself from speaking, then stood up and spun away to pace to the other end of the room - but not before she caught a glimpse of the reason why he was still clad in his trench coat. The very prominent, very unmistakable bulge under the front of his designer slacks, which he was trying to conceal with the coat.

Okay. Well. She'd dealt with her share of aroused men in both her personal and professional life, but this was a new twist. Not a suspect or even a date, let alone a lover - what the hell was he? A friend. A really close friend - who just happened to have a raging hard-on - but why? And was she obliged to do anything about it - or even say anything?

She watched her companion fidgeting in front of a bookshelf for a moment, then stood up and dusted herself off.

"Find any Castle masterpieces on his shelves?" she teased.

He did not turn around, but contented himself with saying over his shoulder, "Obviously he was lacking in taste as well as scruples." Then he added, "I don't suppose there's a restroom anywhere nearby."

"There's one down the hall. Go ahead, I'm fine here."

This time he did turn around to scrutinize her. His hands in his coat pockets kept the garment closed (mostly), but his face was flushed and he was indeed sweating. And, she realized, so was she.

"I don't want to leave you alone," he said. "In case that stuff - kicks in - "

"Looks like it already has," said Kate, not unkindly. "On you."

He didn't try to bluff his way past her, just kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and his gaze on the floor. _He's really embarrassed_ , thought Kate, astonished.

"I don't know how," he said pathetically. "Lanie didn't think I'd been exposed to the stuff - but maybe there's some remnant I missed in this room - "

"Castle, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"You should go. Back to the precinct - see how Ryan's doing."

"I'm not going to leave you alone here, any more than you were going to leave me," Kate told him. "Besides, what if I _have_ been affected? Neither of us would be safe to drive."

"Back to plan A, then," said Rick. "I'll just go - take care of myself in the bathroom. No reason you should have to watch me suffer."

His grin was rather forced as he reached for the door handle, but she darted in to catch hold of his hand, pulling him to face her.

"Castle," she said, but she had no idea what to say next. She just - didn't want him to go. He was frowning down at her, puzzled, and she heard her own voice saying, "You don't have to."

"What?"

Now he was staring; she shook her head. What was going on?

"I mean - " she started, then let out an exasperated sigh. "I mean, do what you have to do, what you need to do, just - "

"What I - want to do?" His voice dropped half an octave and he tipped her chin up with his hand to study her face.

"What do you want to do?" Kate hedged. It had become painfully obvious to her, in the last ten minutes, what _she_ wanted to do - she'd never gotten so turned on so quickly.

"I want - " he closed his eyes as if imagining. "I want to kiss you until I can't breathe. I want to touch you, everywhere. I want to feel your hands on me, all over me. I want to make you come until you scream, until I come just from touching you and hearing you."

She stepped right up in his space and spread her hands flat on his chest. His heart was wildly beating and he was breathing hard.

"I want - the same thing," she whispered, and it was true. "It's not just the drug - "

"So you've wanted this? Wanted me?"

She nodded.

"You're damn good at hiding it, Kate."

"Not any more," she replied. "I'm done with all the innuendo and flirting and revenge dating...I want you, Castle. I just want you. Let's just cut to the chase, okay?"

"Well," he said at last, "when you put it *that* way..."

He let her push his trench coat off over his shoulders, and as soon as his arms were freed he pulled her against him with a groan.

"Yeah," she said and lifted her head to bring her mouth to his.

At first it was sweet relief, like a long drink of water on a dry throat, but even after kissing and groping for several minutes her thirst wasn't anywhere near satisfied. Both their shirts were untucked, hers was unbuttoned, and they'd kicked off their shoes; Castle spread his coat out on the floor with a flourish and they lay down on it.

Kate's shirt came off, as did Castle's trousers; she slid one thigh between his, rocking against the ridge of his cock under his boxers. At last she pulled away and panted, "Come on, Castle, what are you waiting for? I'm ready and willing and you're obviously able..."

"Trying to maintain a semblance of respect," he mumbled, his mouth buried against her neck. "And you deserve better than a drug-induced quickie on the floor, even on my coat. I swear, Kate, when this is over - "

"You can take me back to my place and we can do this on _my_ floor," she promised, and that was true, too.

"Also," he said, suddenly practical, "no condoms. Unless you carry 'em around."

Kate lay back and laughed.

"That'd be more in character for you, Castle," she teased. "Don't worry about me, I'm on the pill. But I had something less risky in mind, Less - messy. And no barrier required."

She was slowly unzipping his fly as he lay on his side, facing her.

"I like messy," he murmured. 

"Not this time," she replied, sliding her hand under his (satin!) boxers to palm his length. "And not with this fire hose. Holy crap, Castle, you're packing heat."

"In the words of the immortal Cleavon Little," Rick smirked, "'scuse me while I whip this out.'"

He covered her hand with his own and together they shoved his shorts down and released his cock, tall and broad as its proud bearer. Rick watched Kate with glee as she feasted her eyes on him.

Without further ado, Kate shifted quickly, her feet swapping places with her head, wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft, and took the tip of him into her mouth.

"Holy sonofa - " Castle nearly shouted. "Oh, Beckett, you are wicked."

Kate made a sound of agreement, then one of surprise when she felt his hands on her hips, While she tasted his cock (most of it - it really was of exceptional size), he unzipped her pants and pulled them down to her ankles, along with her panties.

"Beautiful," he murmured. "Gorgeous. Oh, God, and the scent of you, Kate, I want to inhale you all night."

He ran his fingers over her silky hair and guided her leg upward, opening the way to her center. Kate had to pause in her oral explorations, just holding onto his shaft and trying not to completely lose control. His breath was warm on her thighs, then his lips were kissing their way up, then his thumbs were stroking circles over her lips - 

\- then she was spread open, quickly, gently, until she felt like Castle could see every fold and crevice of her sex - and his mouth hovered briefly over her and then sank down, burying his face in her wet heat with a deep, satisfied sigh.

Kate's hips canted to fit the angle of his mouth, even as she returned to lapping at his cock, letting go of his shaft to hold onto his legs. When she slid her hands between his thighs he obligingly parted them, far enough for her to cup his balls in her palm. His cock twitched forward, pushing shallowly into her mouth, and Kate let her lips go slack to allow more of him in.

Her least favorite thing about going down on a partner was the inability to form words. Kate was a babbler; right now she wanted to tell Castle _you taste so good, I love how you fill my mouth, I'm going to swallow every drop when you come, next time I want this big boy in my pussy..._

The very thought flooded her body with need; she thrust into Castle's face, his hand curled around behind her, and he eased a finger into her vagina, wriggling and twirling as his tongue did the same to her clit, and she came, sucking hard on him, her nails sinking into his thighs.

He pulled his mouth off her, pressed his cheek against her leg as he pushed two fingers inside her, sliding and rubbing over the spot she never thought any man would find.

"Oh, God, Castle," she cried out, around the thick fullness in her mouth.

Apparently he was no slouch in the babbling department either, not that she was surprised.

"Yes," he said hoarsely, still plying his fingers, his lips moving against her skin. "So good, Kate, you feel so good, so strong and beautiful, wish I could see your face, kiss you when you come, taste myself in your mouth..."

She moaned and clutched at his legs; Castle went on.

"Yeah, dig those in, mark me, take me... come on...I can feel it, you're ready to come..."

His running commentary broke off as he stroked firmly with his fingers and plunged his tongue down on her clit. Kate shouted and shook and she could feel herself squirting, spilling into his eager mouth. A moment later he made a soft, urgent sound, his cock pulsing hot streams over her tongue.

When she let him slip out of her mouth he rolled on his back; they both spent some time catching their breath. Kate could tell that whatever had ramped up her desire had dissipated and she breathed a sigh of relief and sat up.

Castle's hands were covering his face. And he was half-hard again. Already.

Kate swiveled around again, leaning on one elbow and trying to tug his hands away from his face.

"Come on, Castle," she said, amused. "You should be proud of yourself."

He gave her a weak glare from between his fingers.

"Proud of taking advantage of you?" he said in a low voice. "Or of the incredibly short refractory period induced by an unknown chemical?"

"Shh." She kissed the backs of his hands until he finally moved them off his face; then she kissed his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, while she tried to talk sense to him.

"Remember what Lanie said? It doesn't produce desire out of thin air. So what we just acted on were our true feelings - it's real, Castle, get it?"

"So you're saying that the drug just gave us a shove in the direction we already wanted to go." He took her hand and kissed the palm.

"That's my story," she said. "And I'm sticking to it."

She leaned down to kiss him, then got to her feet, feeling pleasant aches in various places. Castle sat up, leaning on his hands and looking up at her.

"What do we do now?" he said.

Kate was gathering up their clothes and tossing his items to him.

"We get dressed, go back to my place with the files, leave them in a neat pile on my coffee table, and then see how many times you can get it up in one afternoon. "

"Contrary to appearances," he said, putting on his pants, "I might need a hand with that."

"Hand, mouth, whatever it takes, Castle," she winked at him.

=======

Lanie hadn't heard anything further from Castle or Kate, so she was relieved when, near the end of her shift, she got a message from Kate on her cell phone.

CONFIDENTIAL, EYES ONLY, said the subject line. She opened the message and a slow smile spread across her face. There was one photo, and one line of text. The photo was of Castle's naked and very sexy ass, apparently as he was walking out of Kate's bedroom into the kitchen.

The text read: "Preliminary results show that the drug wears off more quickly on females than on males... Studies are ongoing."


End file.
